Cathode ray tubes are used, inter alia, in display devices, such as television receivers and computer monitors.
Light which is incident on the display window and reflected at the inner surface of the cathode my tube reduces the contrast of the image displayed and is disturbing.
A known method of reducing the reflection at a surface of a display window, such as the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,228, consists in subjecting the display window to an etch treatment in which the surface is roughened. However, this method requires very stringent safety measures and involves the production of many waste products which are harmful to the environment.